Doces, travessuras ou morte
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kiba tem doze anos, uma paixão por ganhar doces no Halloween e nenhum amigo disponível para pedi-los com ele. Apesar disso, consegue um bom estoque de guloseimas e está disposto a dividir com o companheiro de time, surpreso por encontrá-lo vestindo fantasias combinando. Shino aceita a oferta, relutante. Mal sabem eles que a noite está prestes a ganhar um sabor bem amargo!


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Outubro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema:

Halloween  
Item: fantasias combinando  
Limite: 3k

* * *

**Doces, travessuras ou morte**

**Kaline Bogard**

A festa estava sendo um sucesso. Como todas as festas que o casal Inuzuka-Aburame oferecia no Halloween desde que consolidaram a relação e foram morar juntos.

Shino, com o jeito sério e pouco descontraído, era o anfitrião atento, sempre enchendo discretamente o copo dos convidados, abastecendo o pratinho com petiscos e aperitivos, vigiando se a música ambiente agradava.

Kiba, por sua personalidade exuberante, era o oposto. Ele não se preocupava com detalhes, investia o tempo indo de grupinho em grupinho, saudando cada amigo e amiga, rindo, trocando uma palavra camarada, distribuindo tapinhas nas costas e abraços. Animava todo mundo, fazendo as pessoas sentirem-se a vontade e confortáveis.

Como todos os anos, usavam fantasias combinando. Naquela noite, Shino era uma impressionante Chapeuzinho Vermelho de quase um metro e noventa de altura, cuja capa de veludo apresentava um corte impecável e elegante assentamento. Usava ainda blusa branca de botões e calça social vermelha com vinco bem marcado. Os óculos de sol, acessório que podia quebrar a harmonia do conjunto, acabava por dar um toque de mistério encantador, algo bem de "conto de fadas".

Kiba era o Lobo Mau menos assustador que se viu na vida. Usava orelhinhas felpudas e uma cauda falsa. Tentou ficar sem camisa, mas a noite de outono estava muito fria e ele se rendeu à vestir uma blusa de lã. Começou a noite com bigodes finos pintados sobre as marcas do Clã, porém o detalhe já tinha borrado e desaparecido no decorrer da noite.

Akamaru, antigo parceiro de diversão, dormia no grande cesto no quarto do casal, já idoso demais para se empolgar com as festas, preferindo sempre dormir aconchegado.

E, havia ainda, o vovozinha. Ou melhor dizendo, o vovozinho.

Zack, um menino de dez anos, um dos órfãos da guerra, recém nascido ao final dos conflitos, filho de pais estrangeiros vitimados na batalha final. Quando Konoha venceu e a vila precisou ser reconstruída, uma das tarefas que o time 8 recebeu foi ajudar no orfanato. Daí para o bebê conquistar o afeto de Shino e Kiba, namorados na época, foi fácil.

Ambos sonharam que um dia poderiam adotar o pequenino. Claro, se Zachary fosse acolhido por bons pais, ficariam felizes. Queriam o bem pra ele.

Mas era difícil não alimentar esperanças a medida em que os anos passavam, Zack crescia no sistema, vendo os amiguinhos partirem e novos chegarem. Até que o casal Inuzuka-Aburame consolidou a união, estabeleceu um lar e firmou as profissões, a tal ponto que conseguiram a sonhada guarda sem qualquer dificuldade!

E ali estavam os três, comemorando em família com os amigos, uma data especial que marcava a aproximação mais profunda dos garotos, quando por muito pouco, não marcou uma triste tragédia.

Ano após ano, na noite de Halloween, Shino assistia a alegria de seu marido e sentia um aperto no peito só de pensar que Kiba poderia nem estar ali.

—-

A noite fundamental para mudar a relação de ambos aconteceu quando tinham apenas doze anos. Era um noite fria, como característica da época. Kiba, fanático por doces desde sempre, tinha vestido um uniforme da ANBU costurado por sua irmã mais velha e saído à caça de doces, como um verdadeiro membro de esquadrão especial faria!

Teve que ir sozinho, porque seu melhor amigo, o Traidor (AKA Naruto) preferiu sair a caça do chato do Uchiha! Desde que os times foram formados, Naruto parecia mais e mais amigo de Sasuke, e Kiba sentia-se um tanto solitário.

Mas era noite de Halloween! Uma de suas preferidas e na que podia ganhar muito doce na faixa! Preferia ir sozinho, com Akamaru, do que perder a chance.

Outros amigos também pareciam desinteressados: Shikamaru achava problemático, já eram quase adolescentes, alunos da Academia! Precisavam parar de agir como crianças e focar no novo e mais sério caminho ninja.

Kiba não via lógica na afirmativa.

Ele podia muito bem ser um ninja sério e pedir doces no Halloween, oras!

Chouji não estava em casa, ele acabou tendo que viajar com os pais, deixando Kiba sem opções.

Seus amigos mais próximos o abandonaram! Mas ele pretendia ser Hokage, devia ser plenamente capaz de realizar missões sozinho. E a missão daquela noite era encher ao menos quatro sacolas de doces!

Plano que seguia sendo um verdadeiro sucesso! Kiba batia nas portas, assim que se abriam, gritava: doces ou travessuras! Fosse por sua empolgação, fosse pela fantasia da ANBU, ou pelos latidos convictos de Akamaru, acabava ganhando porções generosas de doces que pareciam uma delícia!

A verdade é que Konoha era refém do passado do caçula Inuzuka. Não havia família entre os moradores da vila que não tivesse sofrido algum tipo de traquinagem feita pelo menino. Conheciam a fama de pestinha baderneiro, de quem apronta não apenas na escola, mas na vizinhança inteira. Ele e Naruto eram uma dupla famosa, a quem não valia a pena contrariar! Se no dia a dia eram mestres de diabruras, que iriam aprontar caso não ganhassem doces no Halloween?

Era tal pensamento que tornava as pessoas tão generosas com Kiba, ainda que ele sequer desconfiasse…

Ganhou bombons, barras de chocolate, caramelos e balas recheadas. Faturou marshmallows, pirulitos, doces de frutas e chicletes!

Algumas das guloseimas eram incríveis: cupcakes decorados com cobertura de caveiras, ossinhos, monstrinhos e fantasmas. Dentaduras de goma, potinhos de mel tingido de vermelho (parecia sangue!), frutas espetadas em palitos, confeitadas como se fossem bruxas!

Uma variedade exuberante e apetitosa que ia lotando suas sacolas e o enchendo de felicidade.

Como todos os anos, dividiria um pouco com a irmã, Hana gostava de doces e merecia o mimo, afinal, ele era o homem da casa e tinha que fazer o que um homem da casa faz no Halloween. Até mesmo Tsume, pouco fã de coisas adocicadas, aceitava suas ofertas.

Quando terminava a noite, reinava a satisfação de dever cumprido (e a barriga cheia de doces).

Ah, e também tinha a satisfação de escolher uma fantasia exclusiva. Era um pequeno ANBU andando por Konoha, com direito a máscara e tudo o mais! O único que pensou em se fantasiar assim e…

Ele descobriu que não era bem verdade, para sua estupefação.

Foi ao retornar para casa, num dos bairros mais afastados onde o Clã Inuzuka habitava (quanto mais perto da floresta, melhor para eles), passando bem em frente a casa dos Aburame (outro Clã que prezava o contato íntimo com a natureza) que Kiba levou um choque.

Aburame Shino, seu novo e calado companheiro de time, estava refazendo a decoração na frente da casa dele, ajeitando umas teias de aranha. Teias de verdade, que fique claro, pois ele parecia estar controlando umas pequenas aranhas fiadeiras; o que era, aos olhos de Kiba, muito bacana embora um tanto assustador.

— Oe, Shino! Sua fantasia é igual a minha! — ele aproximou-se, feliz em ver que combinavam. Shino também vestia um caseiro uniforme da ANBU. Conquanto a máscara estivesse na lateral do rosto, para que o menino continuasse com os óculos escuros.

Akamaru latiu também, dando a impressão de cumprimentá-lo com similar alegria.

— Percebo — Shino respondeu após um breve olhar, pouco empolgado. Não era fã de se fantasiar ou coisas assim, mas seu pai achava que precisa agir mais como um adolescente, ao menos nesse dia do ano. Shibi se sabia uma pessoa séria, de euforia inexistente e via o filho seguindo pelo mesmo caminho. Não achava ruim, claro. Shino herdava traços de personalidade da família, não havia nada a se envergonhar disso. Não queria apenas, como pai, que ele deixasse de aproveitar bons momentos na vida por ser solitário e retraído. Por isso saiu em missão, dando uma ordem clara para que o filho aproveitasse a ocasião.

Vendo que o assunto se esticaria, parou o que fazia e saía na calçada para dar mais atenção ao visitante.

— Por que não veio pedir doces comigo? — Kiba mostrou a sacola cheia — A noite rendeu muito!

Shino observou seu companheiro de time (e de fantasia). Kiba era um verdadeiro mistério: sempre tão barulhento, inquieto e espalhafatoso. Começaram a treinar juntos havia pouco tempo e o garoto já o tratava como melhor amigo! Não compreendia esse jeito, e sentia-se um tanto desconfortável diante de pessoas que não respeitavam espaço pessoal.

— Não gosto de doces — respondeu sem muita animação.

— Ah — Kiba soou decepcionado — Tem certeza que não quer alguns? Posso dividir sem ficar desfalcado! Tenho um montão de doces pra mais de um mês! Eu tava na seca, mamãe tá confiscando minha mesada pra repor o vidro que eu quebrei.

Enquanto falava, ia fuçando nas sacolas com dificuldade, eram quatro bem abastecidas.

Shino estava prestes a recusar, mas algo no olhar de Kiba o comoveu. Ele pareceu realmente ansioso para partilhar os valiosos doces coletados. Akamaru também abanava a cauda em expectativa. Era fácil deduzir o quanto aqueles dois apreciavam companhia e o quão solitário devia ter sido sair pela cruzada noturna.

— Tudo bem, aceito alguns — cedeu, por fim, assistindo Kiba sentar-se na beira da calçada.

— Vem escolher qual você quer! — Kiba colocando as sacolas entre eles. Guloso, foi logo pegando um dos cupcakes, cuja cobertura estava toda borrada, depois de esbarrar em outros doces.

Shino sentou-se e observou. Tentou encontrar algo de limão ou que não parecesse tão… doce! Mas parou sua busca ao ouvir Akamaru rosnar.

— Que isso, Akamaru?! — Kiba também estranhou. Seu ninken gostava de comer, mas nunca tinha avançado nele por causa de algum alimento! Surpreendentemente, Akamaru rosnava de olho no cupcake, abaixando-se nas patas dianteiras como que prestes a dar o bote e roubar o bolinho das mãos do dono.

Ora, em questão de coisas gostosas, Kiba já era Hokage! Moveu-se feito um ninja de elite e enfiou o cupcake todo na boca em um único e fluído movimento!

Isso enfureceu Akamaru, que latiu mais agressivo, desesperado, enquanto rodeava os dois garotos sentados na calçada.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — Shino estava chocado.

— Be balou… ba… nom… omer — Kiba respondeu com dificuldade, a boca cheia de bolo.

— Tem certeza de que… — Shino hesitou sem saber o que dizer. Akamaru continuava agressivo. Nunca tinha visto algo assim! Principalmente aqueles dois, sempre tão unidos na arte de brincar e treinar.

Kiba engoliu a porção com dificuldade, abocanhando mais do que cabia na boca. Então sorriu:

— Ele é mais guloso do que eu.

Shino olhou de Kiba para o cachorro, incerto sobre a prudência de manter a calma diante da ferocidade selvagem de Akamaru. A preocupação chegou a diminuir um pouco, diluindo-se frente ao sorriso enorme que recebeu, de presas afiadas e cantinhos sujos de chocolate.

Sorriso que desapareceu no segundo seguinte, enquanto Kiba arregalava os olhos e ofegava, incapaz de continuar a respirar.

A cena inusitada paralisou Aburame Shino, que viu o garoto cair para trás na calçada, em evidente sofrimento. Os latidos contundentes de Akamaru continuavam em desespero, ainda que Shino já não os registrasse.

A mente de Shino tornou-se um grande branco. Aquilo era sequer possível? Num segundo o garoto estava rindo feliz, pronto a compartilhar os doces que ganhou através da incursão solitária. No instante seguinte era acometido por uma espécie de convulsão!

Teria sido tão guloso a ponto de se engasgar com o pequeno bolo?

Não!

Aquela lividez assustadora no rosto de Kiba, os lábios que começavam a arroxear, a respiração entrecortada e dificil… reconheceu tudo como sinais de envenenamento.

— Kiba! — a voz saiu do tom controlado de sempre. Shino assustou-se para valer! Mas a letargia foi vencida quando os olhos cheios de sofrimento atenderam a seu pedido. Kiba o olhou e algo se rompeu no peito de Shino: um pedido de socorro tão contundente que fez uma onda de informações inundar-lhe a mente.

Tinha apenas doze anos, mas era aluno exemplar. Não um gênio. Seu conhecimento vinha do esforço e da dedicação. Era novato na Academia, embora praticasse desde tenra idade.

Sabia que Kiba havia sido envenenado. Assim como sabia que não tinha condições de identificar o veneno que causou o mal. Mas não assistiria inerte, sem ao menos tentar fazer alguma coisa!

Evocou uma pequena nuvem de insetos e os orientou a atacar pontos estratégicos do corpo de Kiba, fundamentais na fluência de chacra, de modo a reduzir a velocidade da corrente sanguínea e desacelerar a propagação do veneno pelo corpo do outro.

— Sei que é complicado, mas tente controlar a respiração! Vou te levar ao hospital! — Shibi estava em missão, o que era uma falta de sorte!

Com certa dificuldade conseguiu pegar Kiba e acomodá-lo sobre as costas, então enviou alguns insetos a frente para alertar os funcionários do hospital. Tinha um membro do Clã Aburame trabalhando como enfermeiro, se estivesse no turno dele seria uma ação providencial.

Não compreendia como as coisas se encaminharam daquele jeito! E, enquanto corria no máximo da velocidade ninja sentindo a dificuldade da respiração que batia em seu pescoço, recriminava a si próprio pela breve hesitação que paralisou suas ações. Foi breve, sim. Mas podia fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

—-

Em algum momento Akamaru separou-se deles, latiu com desespero, algo que Shino interpretou como recomendação para cuidar bem de seu humano e seguiu na direção de onde Kiba morava.

Depois disso, Shino fez o restante do percurso em questão de poucos minutos, ainda que parecesse uma eternidade.

Assim que pôs os pés no saguão do hospital foram cercados por uma equipe preparada. O conhecido de Shino, graças à todos os deuses e entidades sobrenaturais, estava de plantão naquela noite em reforço pelos abusos que aconteciam durante o Halloween, sobretudo com os "truques".

O homem mobilizou especialistas em veneno, pois Shino nunca mentiria ou faria pegadinha com o assunto tão sério.

— Assumimos daqui pra frente — tentou tranquilizar o jovenzinho, logo acompanhando o grupo para dentro da ala de emergência.

Enquanto assistia Kiba sendo levado na maca, permitiu-se demonstrar um pouco do nervosismo. As mãos tremiam de leve e os joelhos pareciam de gelatina. Estava meio em estado de choque, parado no mesmo lugar, quando Tsume e Hana chegaram. A recepcionista pensou em oferecer um pouco de café, mas mudou de ideia. O garoto era meio sombrio. Um jovem "ANBU" angariando a atenção de outras pessoas espalhadas pelo saguão naquela noite fria, a espera de atendimento.

— Shino-kun! — a irmã de Kiba o puxou com cuidado para o lado das cadeiras — O que aconteceu?

Não sentia muita preocupação. Pelo que conhecia do irmão deduziu que se tratava de algum caso de indigestão ou algo assim resultando da gulodice de Kiba.

Shino observou a jovem mulher, ponderando sobre o que responderia. A situação bizarra que ainda o assustava, descortinou-se clara como o dia.

— O bolinho… — lançou um olhar na direção de Hana e depois de Tsume — Envenenaram Kiba. Foi tudo tão rápido.

Tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Em um segundo estavam conversando, ele e aquele garoto cheio de gestos, de animação e de vida. Para então se dar conta de quão frágil é a existência humana.

E de que aquele risco seria companheiro fiel no caminho que escolheu percorrer.

— Veneno…? — Tsume franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Estava no cupcake. Kiba deu o azar de pegar logo o que tinha veneno.

Shino pensou que era muito azar. Então a mente trabalhou rápido e ele concluiu o contrário: sorte. Kiba tinha muita sorte por escolher justamente o doce envenenado quando ainda conversava com Shino. Isso garantiu que recebesse socorro praticamente imediato.

E se ele estivesse em casa e devorasse o bolinho sozinho no quarto?

E se houvesse mais de um cupcake com substância suspeita?

Lembrou das sacolas largadas na calçada em frente à sua casa.

E se…

Ficou em pé, erguido por um senso de urgência incontrolável.

— Deram um bolinho envenenado para Kiba, mas pode ter outros — a suposição era nefasta.

Tsume e Hana se entreolharam. A história não fazia sentido! Kiba era um pestinha de marca maior. Mas seria traquinas a ponto de lhe fazerem tão mal?

— Tem certeza de que não foi indigestão? — Hana reforçou a questão. Tsume já se levantando e indo em direção ao balcão, buscar noticias com mais seriedade.

Shino contou de modo suscinto tudo o que aconteceu desde que Kiba passou em frente à sua casa, até se sentarem para partilhar os doces. Contar a história trouxe de volta o aperto no peito. Kiba parecia tão orgulhoso da quantidade de guloseimas que conseguiu e, ainda assim, ofereceu com tanta facilidade…

— Ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou para Hana — Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas tentei vir depressa para o hospital.

Hana sorriu para Shino. Estava preocupada com o que ouviu, porém precisava tranquilizar o menino Aburame. Só podia imaginar o susto que ele passou.

— Sim — garantiu — Meu irmãozinho é duro na queda.

Depois disso aguardaram em silêncio, observando Tsume a conversar com a funcionária do hospital. Foi um curto período de espera, logo a mulher voltava para junto deles.

— Realmente foi veneno — revelou em um tom duro — Os procedimentos foram feitos à tempo, não tive detalhes, mas sua intervenção foi fundamental. Obrigada.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Era a primeira vez que um adulto diferente de seu pai agradecia com tanta seriedade, sentiu-se tratado como um igual, sem olhá-lo como se fosse um esquesito. E, mais importante do que isso, foi saber que seu companheiro de time ficaria bem. Que apesar de sua hesitação inicial, conseguiu ajudá-lo!

— Por que fariam isso?! — Hana soou incrédula — Sei que Kiba apronta muito, mas é coisa de criança!

Tsume cruzou os braços e recostou-se contra a parede. Conhecia bem o próprio filho e concordava com Hana: Kiba era um pestinha, mas toda as suas traquinagens eram inofensivas, quase ingênuas. Ele não era capaz de fazer algo que merecesse tal retaliação!

Teriam que esperar para conversar com ele e ter respostas.

Ou foi o que pensaram.

Enquanto esperavam na recepção, mais crianças chegaram com sintomas de envenenamento. Várias trazidas por pais desesperados. Os relatos similares despertaram desconfiança: todas comeram cupcake do dia das bruxas.

Foi o bastante para mobilizar um time ninja até o hospital. O sinal de alerta foi dado: dispersou-se vários mensageiros anunciando o perigo e recomendando que as crianças não comessem os doces coletados.

E tudo fez sentido. Não era questão de rancor contra Kiba, mas alguém que tentou fazer mal a várias crianças, escondendo algo terrível num doce inofensivo. Uma covardia sem igual.

Shino reconheceu algumas das vítimas que chegaram, alunos mais novos da Academia, com quem tinha pouco contato, todavia torceu em segredo para que ficassem bem e se recuperassem logo.

—-

Por sorte não houve vítimas fatais. As crianças foram atendidas a tempo de se ministrar o antídoto. Shino, que estava sozinho em casa, resolveu ficar pelo hospital a noite toda, acompanhando o desenrolar dos fatos.

Estava impressionado com tudo o que aconteceu.

Viu o resultado de um ato vil, as consequências em crianças inocentes. Mas também viu ninjas iniciando uma ação de resposta e investigando imediatamente ao se ter a desconfiança de um crime premeditado.

Ouviu as conversas dos adultos que lotavam o saguão de espera, revoltados e assustados com o ataque aos amados filhos. Boatos logo se espalharam: o culpado pelo crime era um velho homem amargurado que perdeu os netos em um acidente. Queria se vingar do mundo que tomou-lhe as pessoas que amava. Talvez tivesse enlouquecido, talvez fosse apenas maldade. Shino era muito jovem para compreender todas as implicações daquele ato.

Só não era jovem demais para perceber o alívio de saber que ninguém se feriu a sério, nem veio a acontecer o pior: o óbito de inocentes.

Conquanto nada, absolutamente nada, o impressionasse mais do que receber o convite de Tsume, quando liberaram as visitas, e entrar no quarto para ver seu companheiro de time. Encontrar Kiba deitado na cama, com uma aparência horrivel e abatida, a imagem de alguém que passou realmente mal e ainda não se recuperou; mas com energia o bastante para sorrir para eles.

— Você guardou meus doces? Esqueci na calçada e alguém pode levar… — a voz veio num sussurro quase inaudível, falhada. Fez Tsume resmungar algo, mas parar ao lado da cama para acariciar os cabelos castanhos do filho, enquanto Hana sentava-se na cadeira ao lado, já segurando nas mãos do irmão caçula.

Shino assistiu a cena familiar com certa emoção atípica para ele. Então Kiba lhe enviou outro sorriso, cansado, mas enorme. Cheio da gratidão de um sobrevivente. Gesto que aqueceu o peito de Shino mais uma vez.

Ele deu-se conta de que havia protegido aquele sorriso. E queria protegê-lo muitas vezes mais.

Na noite do Halloween sombrio, à beira de uma tragédia, Shino não podia nomear como "amor", porque ainda não era isso. Mas o sentimento veio aos poucos, a cada dia convivido. Edificado e fortalecido.

Até que fantasias iguais fossem tradição da família, assim como as festas e a certeza de que, o que começou como desejo de proteção no passado distante, transformou-se; verdadeiramente, em amor.


End file.
